Godzilla: Save the Earth
by Godzilla Guru
Summary: Two years after the events of GDAMM, the Vortaak return in a second attempt to take over the Earth. This time, however, a foe from Godzilla's past has joined them in order to get his revenge on the Monster King. Based on the videogames from Atari.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: When I started the idea for this fanfic, I wanted it to take place two years after the events of the last game. Since my GDAMM takes place in the year 2004, my fanfic takes place in 2006. I hope that clears away any confusion.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this??? It's on for Dinobot's sake; you would think that would be a hint! Fine! I don't own Godzilla or any of the monsters in this story. They are owned by Toho. If I owned any of these kaiju characters, though, I would RULE THE WORLD MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Watch _**RED vs BLUE: REVELATIONS**_, for it is awesome!!! That is all! ...am I still on? Oh. Well, we now return you to whatever it was you were doing....

**PROLOGUE****- War of the Monsters**

_Two years ago mankind fought its hardest battle against an alien race called the Vortaak. The Vortaak had used another alien being to infiltrate Earth's defense forces, then captured the monsters on Monster Island to use as part of their invasion force. The Earth Defense Force did everything in its power to stand against the alien invaders and their monster army, but many believe that another factor did more to stop the Vortaak than all the Earth's military might combined. There was one monster that the Vortaak did not capture, the most powerful one on Earth: Godzilla. Believed to have been dead for the past fifty years, Godzilla's return and rampage caught both the Vortaak and the masses by surprise. Even though his involvement ultimately helped humanity win the war, there was still worldwide outrage over G-Force allowing such a creature to live when they knew that danger it could pose to the world; however, it was only after the invaders were defeated and forced to leave our galaxy that the world realized that not only had Godzilla's existence been known to G-Force prior to the invasion, but that they had been studying him for at least two years before the war with the Vortaak. The official report is that his body had spent almost five decades reconstructing itself after the Oxygen Destroyer had been used on it, but the truth is something that even G-Force didn't fully know…_

Over Tokyo, Japan 9:16 PM

August 21, 2006

"Five minutes to target, Major," said Lisa as Kiryu flew over the city. She glanced over at Randy, who was fidgeting in his seat as he ran another weapons check. "You'll never change." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" whined Randy as he gave his co-pilot a mean glare. Major Shogo Takashi rolled his eyes and said, "cut the chatter, kids. The target's in visual range now." Both young pilots returned their attention to their controls as they viewed the target on their monitors. Godzilla had been sighted nearing Tokyo two hours ago and reached Tokyo Bay just twenty five minutes before Kiryu reached the city limits; however why he was here and why he was attacking remained uncertain. "Lisa, land behind him. Randy, fire two paralyzer missiles at him. Let's get his attention." Godzilla was so focused on the defense forces he was demolishing that he failed to notice his mechanical double land behind him. Paralyzer missiles shot from Kiryu back and flew right at Godzilla, exploding upon impact. Godzilla turned around and fired his atomic breath at his attacker. "Counterattack, NOW!" Randy fired Kiryu's newly fitted eye masers at Godzilla, causing their energy attacks to collide. The impact of their combined blasts caused a blinding flash to envelope them. When the light faded, Kiryu collapsed to the ground. Inside the mecha's cockpit, circuits shorted and smoke billowed from Randy's console. "What happened?" asked the major. "The new maser's still bugged," was Randy's response. Godzilla roared up at the night sky in triumph, only to have it cut short by a sudden blast from a gravity bolt to the back of his head. The Monster King turned and looked up to see King Ghidorah flying overhead, its three heads cackling as it fired more gravity bolts at the city. Suddenly Megalon burst forth fifty feet away in front of Godzilla as the golden dragon landed and also faced Godzilla. Gigan teleported not far from the others, ready to throw down with the nuclear leviathan. Godzilla looked around, seeing what options he had against the three space monsters. With Kiryu down and the three space monsters surrounding him, Godzilla was left with one option: he would not run, he would not hide, but instead he would fight! He growled and turned to Megalon, taking one massive step forward as his spines began to glow. Throwing his head back, he unleashed a powerful atomic ray at the beetle-like beast, sending it flying backwards and crashing a mile away. Gigan teleported right in front of Godzilla and swung one of its hammer claws at him, but Godzilla dodged the cyborg's attack and knocked him away with his tail.

King Ghidorah glared at the radioactive dinosaur as he battled the tag team monsters. The golden dragon despised this green reptile for reasons it could not remember, but that did not matter. It was the ultimate life form, and King Ghidorah would make sure that Godzilla would learn that lesson tonight. Slowly it crept up behind the mutated dinosaur as he battled Gigan and Megalon; Godzilla knew King Ghidorah was around, but he was too focused on the other two to notice the dragon sneaking up behind him. Just as King Ghidorah was almost on top of Godzilla the gold dreadnaught was blown away by a prism beam. King Ghidorah almost crashed into Tokyo Tower, but it flapped its wings and stopped its momentum before that happened. Its three heads darted in all directions, looking for an explanation for why it was interrupted in its efforts to kill Godzilla. Battra's battle cry was all King Ghidorah had time for before the mutant moth beast rammed into it from behind, sending both monsters crashing to the ground. Why Battra was there was a mystery to the other monsters, but the King of Terror knew how to deal with this interloper. King Ghidorah's three heads lashed out and caught Battra in its mouths before the flyer has time to react, but a blast from Godzilla's atomic ray forces the dragon to release his grip on Battra. Battra took to the sky immediately while Godzilla charged at the golden monster, slamming into with with 66,000 tons of raging saurian that drove King Ghidorah into a tower that collapsed on the space monster. Godzilla rose from the rubble and turned his attention back to Gigan and Megalon, who were ready for him to charge at them. Not wasting any time, Godzilla charged at the cyborg beasts, bellowing a challenging roar as he ran. Gigan teleported himself to cut the distance and swung out with his right hammer claw, expecting to connect with Godzilla's forehead; however, Godzilla shifted his body weight as Gigan swung his claw so that his jaws caught Gigan's arm and used the momentum to spin around and throw Gigan into Megalon as the beetle-like monster caught up to his partner. The two monsters collided into each other and fell to the ground, both pushing and kicking each other as they struggled to get back up. Godzilla immediately slammed his tail down on both space monsters until they stopped moving. Godzilla stopped his assault and looked around for any signs of other challengers. Once he was satisfied that no more challengers would get in his way, he returned his attention to the thing that drew him here: a Earth Defense Force research and development building. With a swing of his mighty claw he began tearing the structure apart vigorously; the humans would not use his power for their own schemes.

Futurian Mothership, above the city

"Godzilla has destroyed the target. King Ghidorah has failed to acquire the G-Cells," said a balding man in a green businesslike suit, "what do you want to do now, Wilson?" Grenchiko turned to his companion, waiting for a response. Wilson stared silently at the computer screen, then turned and pointed to the android manning King Ghidorah's control station and said, "Teleport King Ghidorah back to the ship, then set a course for Faro Island. We'll have to simply wait and make do with what we have in the meantime." The android nodded to him and configured King Ghidorah's coordinates into the computer. The golden dragon regained consciousness and flew to the cloaked Futurian ship. Once King Ghidorah disappeared into the cloaked ship the Futurians left Japanese air space.

As Godzilla continued tearing the EDF building apart, Gigan and Megalon also recovered and groggily picked themselves up. Both looked at Godzilla, then at each other and wondered whether or not it would be prudent to try another attempt on the radioactive dinosaur. Ultimately the tag team duo decided to return to the earth from whence they came, lest the Monster King's wrath turn back to them once more. Godzilla heard them burrowing into the ground and turned his head to see Gigan and Megalon fleeing the city and into the hole Megalon had made. For a moment Godzilla pondered chasing after them, but decided that there had been enough fighting and destruction today. He started for the sea, pausing only to look back at the destruction he had wrought upon the city. He cannot allow the humans to take his power for themselves, and he will stop at nothing to make sure they never do…


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I am real sorry about the lack of updates. The family situation that's taken up my time is one of those "everyone's involved" kind of situation. Hopefully things will be over soon and I can update more regularly soon. And if you're disappointed by the lack of action in this chapter, don't worry. The next one will be quite explosive. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy.

_"Psychic communication"_- Kasumi speaking

_**"Psychic communication"**_- Godzilla

Again, this takes place in the year 2006, partially because I started working on the idea around that time and the game takes place two years after the first game.

**CHAPTER 1****- Brave New World**

Three Week Later

Manhattan, New York 1:30 PM

G-Force began an immediate investigation in the wake of the recent monster-related incident in Tokyo, which ended with the space monsters retreating once Godzilla leveled a EDF-funded research institute, in order to determine why Godzilla left Monster Island and came to Japan and to figure out whether the space monsters that he battled were connected to the Vortaak as was the case two years ago in what has been called the Vortaak War. Speculations varied from Godzilla's attack being an act of pure coincidence to the Red Bamboo, a powerful terrorist organization, using a kaiju version of a "dog whistle" to draw Godzilla to Tokyo; however the only theory that the investigation team could come up with was that Godzilla was drawn to the facility seeking an energy source, and even that theory didn't add up because no radioactive materials were found at the site. Joseph Wormwood led the investigation, though this was only because of his involvement with G-Project and Kasumi had been on an assignment in Montana at the time. Now he was attending a press conference at the EDF United States HQ with the soon-to-be disbanded Team Kiryu. There was an opening for a pilot for the newly refitted MOGUERA, and Randy filed for a transfer first chance he got. Shogo, on the other hand, was going to take a job training new recruits. Captain Stephanie Templeton and the major had gotten back together after the Vortaak War, and now she had a child on the way; being a father was now his top priority. Lieutenant Maxwell would be the only pilot from the original team remaining to continue piloting Kiryu, taking the commander's position while new pilots were being transferred to Kiryu's hangar. Right at the moment they were preparing to deal with the reporters who would be questioning them, including an old acquaintance of theirs. Randy cracked open the door to the conference room and peered inside at the crowd of reporters. Lisa leaned against the wall across from the door, arms crossed as she looked away. "Is he out there?" she asked as she brushed a strand of her dark red hair back. "You mean that Carson guy? Yeah, I see him," Randy replied, "and he's with an Asian chick. Maybe a new girlfriend?" Lisa gave Randy a scowl, then looked away in disgust and muttered something incoherent under her breath. Joseph raised an eyebrow and said, "I think we should get this over with. We've wasted enough time as is."

Thirty-five minutes later

"…ultimately, like I said at the beginning, we're still investigating the cause of Godzilla's appearance and why he attacked the EDF research building," said Joseph Wormwood, "but we can conclude that the monsters Gigan, King Ghidorah, and Megalon were not under any Vortaak mind control. As for Godzilla, his last recorded location in the Mariana Trench indicates that he is en route to Monster Island, where we have a new containment area ready for him when we get him there." "Like that worked the last time?" was the sarcastic reply of a reporter who looked like he just came from a nightclub. "Excuse me, who are you?" asked Joseph. The sarcastic reporter stood up with a smug grin and said, "Kyle Sabat of the Worldwide Interpreter, and I was trying to point out the fact that Godzilla was 'contained' once before. If memory serves me correctly, you and your fellow G-Force members on Monster Island had him on Monster Island in a containment facility during the Vortaak War. Then he got out, destroyed several cities, and was even controlled by the Vortaak. I guess what I'm asking is how can you expect us to believe that the UNGCC or the EDF can control a monster that even invading aliens couldn't keep under their thrall?" Joseph adjusted his glasses and replied, "Well Mr. …Sabat, is it? Mr. Sabat, Godzilla has remained content in his confines on Monster Island for almost two years now. This is the first time since the 'Vortaak War', as the press have called it, that Godzilla has shown such aggressive behavior that he'd feel the need to break out. Once we figure out why he traveled so far to destroy that one institute, we will be able to prevent further incidents like this from happening." Kyle merely scoffed, but before he could say anything a familiar face said, "Hi, Peter Carson of Global News Network. If Gigan, Megalon, and King Ghidorah had shown up in Tokyo and Godzilla wasn't there, what would have happened?" The scientist focused his attention to Peter Carson, yet remained stoic. "If Godzilla had not appeared in Japanese waters, G-Force would have been caught completely off guard by the arrival of the space monsters. We did not detect their approach since most, if not all of them, burrowed underground to reach the city. I can only imagine that the death toll would be in the thousands long before we would be able to organize a counterattack." Peter nodded, then asked, "Based on what information you have available, is it possible that whatever drew Godzilla to Tokyo also attracted the space monsters?" "Hey, I was asking the questions here!" snapped Kyle, "Ain't there some rule against that?" The Japanese-American woman with Pete leaned over and replied, "Even if there was, I think you'd be the exception to-" Pete grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. "Connie. Not. Now. I'll deal with you after I'm done here." Connie shook his arm off and muttered, "You mean after you try to woo Lisa again and she knocks you around a few rounds." Pete ignored his assistant as Joseph cleared his throat and said, "As I've said we are still not sure as to why he traveled to Tokyo, but that theory is not entirely implausible. All the monsters did rendezvous at the same location, but our investigation currently indicates that the space monsters were not behaving in the way they normally would in a coordinated attack. Until further analysis confirms otherwise, the monsters attacked the institute at random. So unless anyone else has any questions, we are done here." With that, Joseph and his colleagues walked out of the conference room. Pete tried to catch up to Lisa Maxwell, but as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder she grabbed it with one hand, grabbed his shoulder with her free hand, and flipped him onto his back with a leg sweep. "Wow. Not even one word in and she kicks your butt," commented Connie Matsu as Lisa stormed off, leaving Pete groaning as he picked himself up. "Where's Kasumi when you need her?" he muttered.

Mariana Trench

Meanwhile the G-Force research vessel _Dragon's Gale,_ having reached the last recorded sighting of Godzilla, sent down the submersible _Nakajima_, with only its pilot and one other, to find any trace of the monster and/or its whereabouts. It dove deeper into the murky depths, it searchlights barely able to pierce the darkness of the deepest part of the ocean. "I can barely see anything out there," said Hiro Yamato as he looked behind his seat to his passenger, "You're sure he's down here?" His passenger, Kasumi Omori, simply replied, "I know he's down here. Just keep on this course and we'll see him soon enough." Hiro rolled his eyes and turned his head forward in time to see a large violet dorsal spine in his view. He shifted the submersible away just before it would have collided with the jagged spine. Hiro positioned the sub beside the Monster King as he stabilized it. "Um…you called it right, ma'am." Kasumi unbuckled herself and moved to the front of the sub. "Keep it steady," she said, "I'm going to talk to him." "Wait, how are you…" Hiro's words were lost to Kasumi as she went into a deep trance. Hiro sighed and looked out at the sleeping form of Godzilla. "Um, hi there?"

Deep in her trance, Kasumi reached out to Godzilla with her mind. _"Hello, Godzilla. Do you remember me? I know we haven't-" __**"I know it's you, Kasumi,"**_ Godzilla said, interrupting her, _**"You don't need to…'make small talk'. I can guess why you're here."**_ Kasumi let out a small sigh and gently but firmly replied, _"Then will you tell me why you destroyed that institute? If we know why you did this in the first place, then we'll know what we need to do so that you don't get upset."_ Godzilla's eye opened slightly, then closed again as he replied, _**"You mean you can try to hide it from me. Just how long did your kind think they could try to use my power for themselves without my notice?"**_ Kasumi was puzzled by his response. _"Your power? I'm afraid I don't understand?"_ _**"In truth, I do not fully understand myself. All I know is that when I stay at the island the new people there take my blood from me while I sleep, then send it away to be…used in some way. All I do know is that what was in Tokyo smelled like me, but was in some way not me."**_ Godzilla's answer only confused her further, though it did give her some idea as to what was going on. _At least he has a reason why he broke loose,_ she thought to herself. Kasumi was about to ask him if what he was describing was anything like what he felt toward Kiryu, but before she could ask him he popped a question that caught her completely off guard._** "Does your mate know about your current condition?"**_ The question itself almost broke Kasumi out of her trance. She put one hand on her belly, then after a moment replied, "_I just found out myself. I haven't had the chance to speak to Daniel. We don't get to see each other much these days, so we…make the most of the time we have. I was hoping to tell him in person, seeing that he'll return from his expedition on Infant Island next week. How did you know?" _Godzilla grunted and replied, _**"It wasn't too difficult. We do have a mental link, even when your mind does not reach out to mine. I can sense what you feel as you can with what I feel. You know this." **_Kasumi smiled to herself. _"Yes, that is-"_ Suddenly Godzilla's eyes snapped open, and he rose up from his resting place. Kasumi broke out of her trance and got back in her seat. "What? What? What's going on?" asked Hiro nervously. "Something's in the area that shouldn't be here," said Kasumi as she buckled herself, "We need to get out of here now!" Hiro began steering the _Nakajima_ away from Godzilla, but as soon as he was turned around a giant red pincer claw reached out to grab them. Godzilla caught the mammoth lobster's movement out of the corner of his eye and unleashed an atomic fireball to drive Ebirah away from the submersible. Ebirah dodged Godzilla's fireball and went for the sub again, this time Godzilla grabbed the lobster by its tail and threw it away from them. Ebirah let out a shriek as it was struck by another atomic fireball, and quickly turned and swam away from the submersible and Godzilla. Godzilla only glanced at the submersible to make sure it was undamaged, but before he could pursue the lobster a torpedo struck him in the back of the head, followed by four more from different directions. All of the torpedoes hit their target, but Godzilla was relatively unharmed despite the large explosions. "What's going on out there?" Hiro asked, "I thought G-Force only sent our team out here." He turned to Kasumi and saw a disturbed look on her face. "This is not G-Force or the EDF," she said, "It's the terrorist group Red Bamboo. They've got us surrounded." On Hiro's radar, several more blips appeared. "You ain't kidding. I've got over a dozen subs, and more on the way." Godzilla glanced once more at the submersible, then at the ever-growing number of submarines surrounding them, and then at a returning Ebirah. His eyes narrowed on his target, and his spines began to glow. These fools would learn in death the folly of their mistake.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the long delay. Had a little trouble writing lately and needed to sort some personal things out, but trust me when I say I am plugging away at this every chance I get. I'm also trying to work on a Dragon Age fanfic set during the events of DAO, but involves a different cast of characters on top of a Transformers fanfic and maybe a Zoids fanfic if I get some time to develop it. Anyone who likes listening to music while reading should listen to Thousand Foot Krutch's "Hit the Floor".

**CHAPTER 2****- Deep Sea Terror**

Godzilla swung his head back and fired his atomic ray, destroying three Red Bamboo submarines. Two more maneuvered to replace the ones destroyed and fired several torpedoes at the Monster King, with all but one hitting their intended target; the last one hit the canyon wall, rubble cascading down. Godzilla swung his tail out and deflected the rubble away from the _Nakajima_. "We need to get out of here," said Kasumi, "We're only getting in his way if we stay here." Hiro struggled to keep the submersible stable, "I'm trying here, but it's not exactly easy when you've got two monsters duking it out while torpedoes zigzag all around you!" Godzilla dodged an attack from Ebirah and swam up over and away from the submarines, taking a few down when his spines dug into their hulls; both the lobster and the submarines turned around and pursued him out of the trench. "Hey, isn't your friend out there supposed to help us or something?" Hiro asked Kasumi, "It looks like he's just running away." She shook her head and replied, "It's…not that simple. What is important is that by leading them away from us he's giving us time to get away. Now let's get back to the ship and contact Major Gyozen on Monster Island."

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Not far from the Mariana Trench, a relic from the last alien invasion waited in anticipation for their allies to herd their quarry into their trap. "Target is heading toward the mine field," said the Vortaak tactical officer. "Excellent," replied the Captain before he turned to two men hidden in the shadows, "I assume your cybernetic neural stimulator that you equipped to Ebirah is working up to par, Mr. Winters." The platinum hair-colored man came out of the shadows with a smirk and said, "You have nothing to fear, captain. Every product from Solstice Enterprises comes with a two-year warranty and a lifetime guarantee, barring battle damage of course." "You're always about business, aren't you, Cameron?" said a bald man wearing a monocle, "Not that I'm criticizing. I had a business partner before, myself." Cameron turned to his comrade and replied with a nasty smirk, "And you do so well taking care of your partners like Dixon, right Dr. Mason?" Mason seemed completely unfazed by Cameron Winters' remark and turned his attention to the fight on the monitors, ignoring him as though he were a lesser being. Cameron's smirk quickly shifted into a snarling glare as the crew prepared their ship for battle.

Godzilla howled in anger as another torpedo struck him from behind. He was not one to complain, but this was starting to hurt him on top of becoming very irritating to him. Hoping Kasumi had gotten far enough from the area, Godzilla turned around and charged at the nearest submarine. Slamming into it, he wrapped his arms around the submarine and crushed it in a 'monster bear hug', then fired his atomic breath at two more before Ebirah struck him with a glancing blow across his head. The lobster darted away before Godzilla could react, so he pursued his crustacean foe. As Cameron commanded, Ebirah severed a chain anchoring a mine to the ocean floor, causing it to rise right into Godzilla's path. The radioactive dinosaur narrowly dodged the first one, but Godzilla failed to notice the other three Ebirah released and they detonated once they impacted against him. Godzilla roared with rage and charged at Ebirah, and Ebirah shrieked and turned to face the Monster King head on! The shockwave from their collision caused several more mines to detonate as they struggled for dominion of the sea.

Vortaak submarine

"Did you plan for this to happen?" inquired the Captain as Cameron fumbled with his control device. "I-I-I don't kn-know what's happened," fumbled Cameron, "the only thing that could be causing it to malfunction-" "Is your own incompetence," said Dr. Mason as he snatched the control device from Cameron's hands and smashed it on the floor, "Ebirah is a territorial monster; once a creature has invaded its perceived territory it will defend it, and you couldn't even control that mutated iguana all those years ago." The Captain simply shook his head and began giving commands to his troops as his two human companions continued to bicker. "We're advancing the plan. Move into position, quickly before Godzilla realizes we're here."

Dragon's Gale

"Reinforcements will reach your location within the hour," Major Gyozen said over the comm, "Just make sure you keep that dinosaur in your sights. Gyozen out." Kasumi sighed and left the bridge of the ship. "Gyozen's sending reinforcements, but they may not get here in time," Kasumi said to Hiro, "prep the _Nakajima_ for redeployment." Hiro stared at her dumbfounded and asked, "But G-Force is sending backup. Why do we need to go back? It's not like we can handle an enemy fleet and a monster with just a mini-sub. Can't we just wait for Gyozen's help to arrive?" "Because Gyozen's not actually helping us, but Godzilla is," answered Kasumi as she started climbing back into the submersible, "The major thinks he's Captain Ahab."

Deep in the Pacific Ocean

Ebirah swung its claw at Godzilla, cracking it against the side of his head as it connected. Godzilla groaned in pain, but quickly retaliated by biting down and snapping the pincer claw in half. Ebirah shrieked and reeled back in pain as Godzilla spat out his claw; his spines burned as he swung his head back and unleashed a full powered burst of his atomic ray point-blank at Ebirah, frying the mammoth lobster and sending its corpse drifting off into the darkest depths of the sea. Godzilla grunted in frustration instead of roaring in triumph; to him the lobster was a nuisance, not one he would use so much energy fighting. He turned away to finish off the remaining Red Bamboo forces when he noticed them suddenly retreating. Before he had time to realize what was going on a laser burst struck him from behind. Godzilla rolled away as the Vortaak submarine fired another beam at him. He stared at the Vortaak weapon; it vaguely resembled a hammerhead shark, was big enough to dwarf King Ghidorah twice over, and it was armed to the teeth with weapons both alien and terrestrial. Clearly, this foe has had to resort to desperate measures to survive. That, however, changed nothing. To Godzilla, this was just another submarine invading his territory, another enemy that would burn for its insolence. He swung his head back and unleashed his atomic fury upon the Vortaak sub…only to have it stopped by an energy barrier. Godzilla blinked in surprise, then rolled to the side to dodge the Vortaak ship's counterattack. This was going to be tougher than he thought….

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Hiro as he drove the _Nakajima_ closer to the area Godzilla and the Vortaak submarine were fighting. "I'm almost not surprised," was Kasumi's response, "The Vortaak did leave several of their ground forces on Earth when they were defeated two years ago, and considering how well we can track kaiju in the water the ocean would be the best place to hide from the EDF. Judging by the variety of weaponry, I'm guessing these ones teamed up with the Red Bamboo out of necessity." Hiro groaned and said, "Great, like we didn't have enough problems with them when they were separate threats. And I suppose you want us to help the green guy, right?" "If only we could-" Godzilla's howling cry caught Kasumi's attention as the Vortaak submarine's lasers and torpedoes struck Godzilla point blank, sending him drifting into the trench below. "Godzilla!" Kasumi gasped. She tried to reach out to his mind, but all she could sense from him was darkness. "No…."

Vortaak Submarine

"Where are Dr. Mason and Dr. Winters?" barked the Captain, "They need to contact the Red Bamboo's remaining forces and finish off the monster while he is down." "Sir, I've detected a small vessel near our area," said the helmsman, drawing the Captain's attention away from his missing 'colleagues, "It may be G-Force, but I can't be certain." "I'll take no chances. Destroy them, before they have a chance to contact any reinforcements."

The Vortaak submarine turned its gun turrets at the _Nakajima_. "Well, this isn't good," groaned Hiro. Just as the end seemed upon them, Kasumi sensed a powerful presence rising from beneath them. Powerful, and VERY angry. From deep within the ocean trench a fiery burst of atomic energy shot up and struck the ship from its underside, causing several explosions to bombard the alien sea vessel. "Apparently, their shield only works if their enemy is facing them," Kasumi said out loud. Godzilla swam up behind the Vortaak war machine and clamped down on one of the ship's wings with his mighty jaws. Like a crocodile that had caught its prey, he rolled and rolled until the wing was ripped off of the sub. Then he smashed the shield generators located at the back of the ship with his claws and kicked at the ship's engines. As Godzilla spat out the ship piece in his mouth and bit down on weapon turret, a small pod-shaped object slowly drifted away from the battle and to the one of the Red Bamboo subs still nearby. "They really thought we wanted to rip each other apart, and they think we're the simple species," Cameron Winters chuckled as Dr. Mason began steering the escape pod with the Red Bamboo sub's docking hatch. "They served their purpose, nonetheless," replied Dr. Mason, "We gained a great deal of technology from them, and they get their chance to avenge their fallen comrades by fighting the very monster that crushed their forces effortlessly. Of course we never agreed to help them beyond luring Godzilla right to them." Both scientists chuckled sinisterly as they docked with the submarine and departed into the dark depths.

Godzilla kicked the Vortaak sub away with both feet; the ship drifted into the trench as Godzilla's spines started glowing as bright as the sun. Godzilla swung his head back, opened his maw, and unleashed his atomic ray one more time on the alien vessel. The force of the blast was so powerful it tore through the ship, resulting in a huge explosion that enveloped both Godzilla and the_ Nakajima_. Kasumi and Hiro were being shaken violently from the shockwave, and though the mini-sub was spinning out of control, Kasumi remained calm despite this. She could sense Godzilla's mind reaching out to her, seeking her out. With some difficulty she focused her mind and connected with his mind to guide him to their location. Godzilla caught the _Nakajima_ gently in his claw, then began to make his way to the surface. "You sure he won't simply crush us like a soda can just because?" Hiro nervously asked his superior. Kasumi simply leaned back in her seat, smiled, closed her eyes, and said, "I know he won't hurt us. Humans may invoke his rage from time to time, but he will not harm anyone without provocation. That's just one of many things I've learned from him thanks to our connection." _"(A connection not exclusive to just the two of you, as you should already know,)"_ said a chillingly familiar voice inside Kasumi's mind, causing her eyes to snap open as she sat straight in shock. "Orga?" she whispered, but there was no response. Whatever she thought she felt for that brief moment was gone as abruptly as it came. Kasumi relaxed herself again as Godzilla surfaced and set the mini-sub on the deck of their ship. Whether or not Orga was involved or not, one thing remained certain in the psychic woman's mind: the Vortaak were back.

**A/N (again):** I wonder what Orga (aka X as he was known for most of my GDAMM story) meant when he said that, hm? Guess we'll have to find out next time, which hopefully won't be several months from now (depending on what mood my computer is in at the time; lousy thing won't even let me load this page up properly.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I doubt anyone reading this story will be confused by the whole Orga/X thing, but in case anyone is here's this: my version of Orga is loosely based off of the manga adaptation of the movie _**GODZILLA 2000: Millennium **_(which portrayed the millennians as a humanoid race at one point) combined with the Xilian Commander from _**GODZILLA: FINAL WARS**_, so he kinda has a human alter-ego of sorts. As for Deutalios (this is for those who never heard of Toho's Lost Godzilla Projects), he was a monster intended for an early draft of **_GODZILLA vs BIOLLANTE_** that was scrapped in favor of Biollante's rose form (no, Biollante will not appear in this story, sorry). Check out Toho Kingdom for more info. Anyway, sit back and enjoy.

_("ORGA/X speaking")_

**CHAPTER 3****- Reunion on Monster Island**

Two days had past before Godzilla and the G-Force team led by Kasumi reached Monster Island, during which time Kasumi remained uncertain whether or not Orga had returned to Earth, assuming he even left Earth. _He betrayed the Vortaak just to gain Godzilla's power_,she thought to herself, _but they also teleported him before we could finish him after he lost to Earth's monsters. We assumed that he was teleported to their mothership, but could we have been wrong? _"We'll reach the docks in just a few minutes," said Benjamin Wells as he steered the ship, "What's Big G's position?" Kasumi snapped out of her train of thought and checked the sonar before replying, "He's moving toward the underwater tunnels, exactly as we hoped." _More like Major Gyozen hoped_, she thought, _he intends to trap Godzilla in an advanced version of his original prison, but knowing Gyozen any cell designed by him would be comparable to a torture chamber._ Kasumi closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as sheleaned back in her seat; hopefully Godzilla would use restraint when he returned to his home on Monster Island.

Monster Island Command Center

2:35 PM

Gyozen stoically gazed through the observation windows at the scenery near Dragon Lake, the place where Godzilla was imprisoned two years before. Baragon, a burrowing dinosaur kaiju recently captured in Montana, had just caught a tiny Deutalios in his mouth and was shaking it vigorously. "Filthy monsters," grumbled the major, "So many of these demons, like this gluttonous mongrel, are a waste of energy and resources. It would be so much easier if we wiped them all out." He turned around and focused his hawk-like gaze on one monitor in particular. "Still, at least ONE of you monsters has proven himself to be of some use to mankind. You there, Daigo." "Yes, sir," replied the timid officer, "Godzilla has entered the underwater tunnels and will reach the cavern in less than five minutes." "Good," Gyozen said, "then prepare the G-Snare as soon as he-" Suddenly an explosion was overheard from outside the Command Center. Gyozen glared at the young officer, but said nothing. _He came in expecting a fight_, Gyozen thought to himself as officer Daigo frantically tried issuing commands over the intercom. "Don't bother. Just have the crews seal off those tunnels. The new barriers will keep him on the island this time. Where's Kasumi?" "Already on her way up here," replied Joseph Wormwood.

_ The place has changed so much since I was here last, _Kasumi thought as she made her way to the command center, _the increased security is a practical improvement, but Monster Island was never a military base. Still, we can't let G-Force be infiltrated like it was the last time_. Kasumi vividly remembered the night the alien entity X, now known as the monster Orga, had infiltrated Monster Island and taken all the monsters except Godzilla and sent them to destroy various cities per the Vortaak's orders. Ever since the Vortaak were defeated G-Force found several spies from various factions, both alien and terrestrial; because of all this, Monster Island and several other facilities associated with G-Force and the EDF had doubled, even tripled their security measures to prevent further infiltrations. Kasumi reached the main door to ther command center, punched in her password, and was greeted by a familiar face. "It's been awhile, Mrs. Sheperd," said Joseph Wormwood with a slightly mischievous smile, "It's good to see you made it her alright." Kasumi chuckled and replied with a friendly smile, "I kept my maiden name, in case you forgot, and of course I'm alright. Were there ever any doubts?" "You're naïve if you think you can control him." Kasumi and Joseph turned to face the major. "Major Gyozen, I presume," Kasumi stated matter-of-fact, "I take it your trap for Godzilla has failed?" Gyozen just scoffed and motioned towards the window overlooking the valley. Kasumi, Joseph, Benjamin, and Hiro walked over to the window to see what Gyozen wanted them to see: Godzilla tore through the metal walls constructed in his absence and stormed through the waterfall into Dragon Lake. He slowly plodded through the water, then came to an abrupt stop when he saw a strange red monster munching on a smaller rat-like creature. The red monster was a fourth his own size, one horn in the middle of its forehead, stubby legs, bony plates going from his back to the tip of his tail, and what looked like floppy ears on it head. If it weren't for its reptilian features, it could be regarded as a giant bulldog. "Baragon," Kasumi said, "I hope they don't fight. Baragon is fiercely territorial, and has even been known to challenge monsters much larger than itself." "And we all know how Godzilla reacts to a challenge," added Benjamin Wells. Baragon, its prey still in its mouth, let out a low growl at Godzilla; the Deutalios was its meal, not Godzilla's. Godzilla blinked at the smaller monster. It dares to challenge him in HIS territory! His eyes narrowed at Baragon, and Godzilla roared a challenge to the small dinosaur. Baragon raised its head, turned to face the Monster King, and dropped the Deutalios on the ground. Putting one paw on it meal, Baragon roared back; the challenge had been met. Godzilla took two steps toward the little intruder when he sensed Kasumi entering his mind. _"Both of you stop this," _said Kasumi in a commanding tone, something Godzilla was not familiar with. He looked up at the observation deck of the command center. He didn't like being told what to do, but before he could reply she flooded his mind with images of Baragon in Montana while simultaneously flooding Baragon's mind with her memories of Godzilla. When she was done, Baragon picked up its meal and leapt back into the jungle, leaving Godzilla to leave the lake and go where he pleased.

As Kasumi broke out of her psychic link with the monsters, she and her companions heard someone clapping behind them. They turned to see their applauder was none other than Gyozen. "You'd make a wonderful school teacher, breaking up these monster fights like that," said Gyozen sarcastically. Joseph glared at the major and said, "Your applause would make anyone want to take a shower." "As I recall, you once shared my opinion in regard to kaiju," Gyozen retorted, "but we can discuss changed opinions later. Kasumi, I believe you have a report for me." Kasumi nodded, handed Gyozen a disc and said, "This is all the data we collected when we made contact with Godzilla. From what we could gather the Vortaak submarine was left behind two years ago and most likely teamed up with Red Bamboo in order to survive." "Or they were already allied with Red Bamboo long before the Vortaak War," added Hiro, to which Kasumi nodded in agreement. Gyozen looked the disc over, then handed it off to Daigo. "Very likely scenarios indeed," he replied, "Well, I suppose you four can take the rest of the day to rest up after your long trips. I'll review the data gathered in the meantime." "Wait," Kasumi said impulsively, "What are you doing with Godzilla's blood and what does it have to do with Godzilla's attack on the institute in Tokyo?" Gyozen simply scoffed at her and said, "Can't you simply ask your demon friend out there?" With that he abruptly turned around and walked out of the command center.

Kasumi's Quarters

Kasumi took a long, relaxing shower once she had all her gear in her quarters. It was the first real shower she had in weeks, and the water cascading down her body felt wonderful. Eventually she finished washing up and turned the shower off; grabbing some towels, she wrapped one around her while she used the other to dry her hair. _Maybe I should have told Gyozen about sensing Orga's presence,_ she thought as she rubbed her hair vigorously with her towel. "Still, I'm not sure if I was really sensing him or not," she said out loud, "It was so brief, like he wasn't really there or at least was too far to make any real contact. It doesn't make any sense." _("Perhaps it doesn't, and the world has gone crazy. Perhaps it does, and you simply don't know why.") _Kasumi spun around, holding the towel wrapped around her, to see a old enemy standing before her. The black trench coat, black clothes, boots, and shades worn by Orga's humanoid form: X. "Orga," Kasumi gasped as she backed away. The millennian specter chuckled and replied, _("Personally I prefer to be called X when I appear to you as a human, but I guess that would be irrelevant considering what happened to me.") _ "What do you want, Orga? And how are you speaking to me like this?" Kasumi asked, still tense and unsure of what she was seeing. _("I am speaking to you as a psychic projection of myself from deep space via a mental link between us,")_ Orga's human projection answered as he took two steps forward, _("I am here only in your mind, but our link allows me to appear as though I'm right in front of you. Plus I thought it would look cool.")_ "Deep space? You mean you're not on Earth?" she shook her head in disbelief. _Why is this happening then? How is he even doing this and why?_ _("You could just ask me, you know,") _The millennian said while making a mocked sighing gesture, _("I don't have much time, so I'll be quick about this: the Vortaak are building up their forces for a second invasion. They know about the G-Cell generators.") _"G-Cell generators?" Kasumi tried to make sense of what Orga was telling her, then she remembered what Godzilla said the new staff members here were doing. "Godzilla attacked Tokyo because that institute was really where they were creating something with his DNA," she blurted out, "but what are the G-Cells exactly? And why are you telling me this?" Orga changed from his humanoid persona to a human-sized version of his true form, the hulking brute that he mutated into after absorbing Godzilla's DNA into his very being, and replied, _("The G-Cells are a new power source being developed by the EDF as part of the G Project, which is nearly perfected. Godzilla only destroyed one development center, so the loss was not catastrophic for the EDF. As for why I am helping you, well, that's complicated.")_ Kasumi couldn't believe that G Project was still going forward after Godzilla broke free from his confines on Monster Island, an act she had indirectly aided him in breaking out. "G Project ended when Godzilla was released from his cage behind the waterfall at Dragon Lake. You're lying to me," she said with a deadly glare, still remembering that the alien speaking to him had killed her mentor Miki and Mothra. Orga smugly scoffed at her and replied, _("How did I know that Godzilla was on Monster Island in the first place? I knew because G Project itself has been around since the dawn of the so-called 'Age of Monsters', a fact you should have known had you read my mind more thoroughly. Then again, if you were more intrusive with your powers, you'd find out a lot more about Godzilla's own unique past. But enough of this; I can't maintain this link any longer. If you wish to save your planet, you must first learn the truth about G Project.")_ With those final words Orga's visage faded away, leaving a frightened and confused Kasumi to ponder the alien's message.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4****- Legacy of G Project**

Command Center 9:32 PM

After putting on fresh clothes Kasumi left her quarters, made her way to a mostly empty command center and sat down at the nearest available computer. She knew Orga was deceptive and cunning, but the ancient alien tended to twist the truth more than completely fabricate facts. Kasumi searched through the files that she could access with her password for a good half hour, but she found nothing save for what she already knew from Daniel two years ago. _There has got to be something I'm missing here_, she thought to herself. Just then a firm hand squeezed her shoulder; before she could scream another hand wrapped around her mouth and then Joseph said, "It would be a lot easier if you had my password." He removed his hands from Kasumi, typed in 'Clover', and pressed the enter key. "Gyozen kept me on the project after he took over," he explained, "Initially I would have refused, but Daniel believed that it would be prudent to have one of use from G Project Delta to stay on for G Project Epsilon. After seeing you reason with one of the most destructive monsters on the planet, I figured this was the least I can do to help." Kasumi looked at the screen while it processed his password, then back to Joseph and said, "You're taking a huge risk for me. There's no way I can properly thank you." "If all G Project is doing is angering Godzilla to the point that his actions harm innocent civilians, then perhaps it's time the G Project comes to a close." Suddenly the computer flashed bright red 'access denied' across the screen, to Joseph's surprise. He tried typing the password again, only to get the same response again and again each time he typed in his password. "I don't understand this; it wasn't doing this earlier," he said as he tried the password one more time before cursing in frustration. "That's because I had it changed after the last time you logged on," said Gyozen, catching both of them by surprise. "Did you think I was so oblivious to your intentions, Prof. Wormwood?" Joseph and Kasumi turned and faced him, but remained silent as he continued, "I had hoped you would have turned out more reasonable than this, but I see now that the man you once were died in wake of the Vortaak invasion." Kasumi stood up and walked over toward the major, but two guards grabbed her and cuffed her before she got within five feet of him; another guard went for Joseph and cuffed him as well. "Take them to a holding cell until I'm ready for them," Gyozen told the guards as he motioned for them to leave. "This isn't over, Gyozen," Kasumi said through gritted teeth as she was dragged away.

Two hours later

"What does he hope to accomplish by keeping us here?" Kasumi grumbled as she slammed her still-cuffed hands on the table. "I'm just as frustrated as you are, Kasumi," said Joseph as he rubbed his forehead, "but the best thing you can do is remain calm. Considering our involvement with G-Force, it's unlikely that we'll be court-martialed or anything serious like that. More likely they'll transfer us to different bases like they ended up doing with Daniel after they demoted him." "That's why I'm worried," replied Kasumi, "Godzilla will not respond to the other psychics, not even the ones from the EDF's M-Force. If Gyozen has me transferred or discharged from G-Force, anything he'll do to keep Godzilla contained will only further antagonize him." "And we wouldn't want your little pet project to throw a temper tantrum because you're not around, now would we?" Gyozen remarked as he opened the door and entered their holding room. He was carrying a laptop with him, which he sat on the table and turned on. "What are you doing?" asked Joseph as Gyozen plugged in a memory stick to his laptop. "I figure since Kasumi is so interested in what G Project is exactly, then she should get to see the truth for herself, especially considering how much she's been involved." "What!" Gyozen simply smirked and turned the laptop around so that Kasumi and Joseph could see what the major was talking about.

Somewhere on Monster Island

Godzilla could hear the whirring sound of another recovery drone sent by the humans to take his skin and blood samples again for whatever they're making with it. He kept his eyes shut as he listened and let the little drone get closer, closer, closer…then slammed his tail on it several times, smashing it to tiny pieces. If Godzilla could grin or even smirk, he would be laughing his tail off. These scientists have tried three times now to take samples from him tonight, but their first attempt was the best they were able to manage since Godzilla was actually asleep that time. He grunted at the wreckage and rested his head once more, but no sooner had he done this than his head snapped back up. He rose up on his feet and turned toward the command center. He could sense Kasumi's distress. What was upsetting her he could not be sure, but he intended to find out one way or another…

Monster Island Command Center

"We all know when and how the so-called 'Age of Monsters' got started," said Gyozen as Kasumi stared at the laptop's files in disbelief, "What you didn't know was that the JDSF and the US Navy found pieces of Godzilla's flesh scattered throughout the city long before we began salvaging the bones of his old body. The samples collected were kept in cold storage until NATO and SEATO officials came up with the idea of using them to create super soldiers. That's where G Project, or more precisely G Project Alpha begins." Joseph glanced at both the data on the laptop as well as Kasumi's reaction to the information Gyozen was giving them. "But G Project Alpha was a complete failure," he stated to the major, "All of the soldiers injected with Godzilla's DNA either died moments later or as a direct result of mutation. Beta was simply confirming whether or not there was another Godzilla, which is how G Projects Delta and Epsilon come into play." "You forgot G Project Gamma," stated Gyozen, "which has everything to do with Kasumi, not that you were made aware of Gamma's agenda." Kasumi expression grew more horrified when she realized what he was going to say. "Godzilla's blood…his DNA is mixed with my own," she finally said, "but how is that possible?" Gyozen smirked at her and replied, "G Project Gamma was basically a revision of the original G Project with one slight adjustment: we used developing embryos instead of fully matured adults. We had hoped that an embryo could adapt to the mutant DNA better than a grown man or woman. " Both Kasumi and Joseph sat straight in their seats as Major Gyozen continued. "Your mother was desperate for money after your father died, and we had room for one more test subject." "The Earth Defense Force's military arm, the mutants known as M-Force…they were also injected with Godzilla cells at roughly the same stage of development as Kasumi," muttered Joseph upon realization, to which Gyozen chuckled in amusement. "Yes, the mutants's talents we discovered long before Kasumi's abilities became known to us," Gyozen continued, "but we made sure she remained under close observation when Miki discovered you, even when Miki retired we made sure you were carefully watched at least until you were assigned to Monster Island. No one in either G-Force or the EDF expected anything as coordinated as the Vortaak invasion up until then." Kasumi stared angrily at the EDF major for a few moments before saying, "There's more to it, isn't there? There were only so many mutants you were allowed to make, almost all of them were born male," she felt a shiver crawl up her spine and clenched her teeth in a mix of fear and anger, "what do you intend to do to me?" The major looked her straight in the eye and said coldly, "You are going to continue your duties here, at least for another seven months or so. After all, you'll need some time to prepare for the baby." Kasumi completely slumped back in her seat and lowered her head when he said that while Joseph glanced at her, a shocked look on his face. "How, how could you-" "We've since resumed observing your activities since the Vortaak's last visit, especially since the creature you identified as Orga expressed an interest in your abilities," stated Gyozen as he leaned forward in his chair, "besides, we always wondered if a mutant's offspring could inherit the Godzilla DNA within the parent." "This is going too far, Gyozen," blurted Joseph as he shot up out of his chair, slamming his cuffed hands on the table, "she is a human being! You have no right to-" Gyozen cut him off by snapping out of his own seat, grabbed Joseph Wormwood by his collar and dragged him over the table and into his face until they were just inches apart. "The monsters on this island could destroy all life on this planet with little enough effort as it stands," said Gyozen in a low, menacing tone, "If the human race is to have any chance of surviving, we must use every advantage we can find against them. Kasumi here is just another means to an end; in that she is no different from the mutants or the G-Cell generators we're producing." He then shoved the scientist back in his seat and was about to speak again when alarms started going off all over the base. "Major Gyozen," Private Daigo anxiously said over the intercom, "it's Godzilla! He trying to breach the command center!" Gyozen cursed under his breath and glanced at Kasumi, her head facing the floor. "Then activate the auto guns and begin counterattack procedures," the major commanded, "make him FALL!" Leaving Kasumi and Joseph with two guards, Gyozen stormed off to the command center.

Outside the Command Center

Godzilla slammed his full weight against the command center, but its force field bounced him away like nothing. This angered him to no end; the humans altered the salvaged Vortaak technology and incorporated it in the island's defenses, though it did not injure the monsters like the original tech did. He wanted to tear the mountain the command center was built in and crush every last filthy human in there. The sound of automated weapons activating and arming did not deter him as he slashed at the force field with his claws again and again. His claws, however, were doing as much damage to the shielding as the auto guns and missile launchers were doing to him. He stopped clawing at the force field after awhile, his spines started to burn like the sun. Godzilla would burn down the command center and take Kasumi from this place by force if necessary. He swung his head back….and stopped. He could sense Kasumi's anger and pain more vividly then before; despite her pleading him not to, some part of her actually _wanted_ him to tear the island apart, much to Godzilla's surprise. As he was getting pelted by the auto guns, he soon understood why. Godzilla turned and fired his atomic ray at the nearest autogun, vaporizing it, before turning his wrath on the other auto guns. Regardless of what Kasumi wanted him to do, this island would feel his wrath tonight.

Monster Island Command Center

Major Gyozen glared through the window at Godzilla as the monster continued demolishing their defenses. "This requires bigger guns," he grumbled as he turned to one of his subordinates. "Contact Team MOGUERA immediately. Someone needs to put this beast in his place, and it might as well be someone with a score to settle with him."

G-Force Japan HQ

Ten minutes later…

"Major Yuki, message from Major Gyozen on Monster Island," said Lieutenant Kiyo Sato, "he says Godzilla's rampaging on the island and to get MOGUERA running and ready for combat." The older pilot took his eyes off of the book he was reading and replied, "It figures. I get right to the good part and something's got to happen to interrupt me." Yuki set the his copy of Moby Dick on his seat after he got up and motioned to his subordinate. "Get that upstart who transferred from Takashi's old team down here so we can get suited up. We're gonna finally give Godzilla a taste of his own medicine."

Two hours later, the super weapon M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was launched from it's docking bay and set a course for Monster Island.

_Author's Notes: I am SO, SO, sorry for the lack of updates and the excuses, but I finally found the jump drive that had all my Godzilla Atari work, so I've posted what I finished up until I initially lost it and am currently working on the next chapter. To make up for lost time I'll give you a taste of what's to come: Daniel Sheperd returns to Monster Island to find his wife and friend are being imprisoned by Gyozen, Godzilla fights MOGUERA and three other monsters as an old enemy of his returns to settle an old score. This time however, Godzilla's foe has brought reinforcements in the form of the Vortaak army. Monsters, FIGHT!_


End file.
